pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Move
A move, also known as an attack or technique, is the skill Pokémon primarily use in battle. In battle, a Pokémon uses one move each turn. Some moves (including those learned by Hidden Machine) can be used outside of battle as well, usually for the purpose of removing obstacles or exploring new areas. A Pokémon can only know four moves at a time, which are drawn from a pool of 719 total moves. However, no single Pokémon has access to each move; all 802 Pokémon have a given movelist with a limited amount of moves that relate to the type and concept of the species. The amount of moves in each movelist varies between species: some Pokémon, such as and , only have one move to learn, while can learn 179 moves as of Generation VI, and can possess almost any move due to . Sometimes, Pokémon's movelists vary between evolutionary relatives. This often is tied to a secondary type gained or lost on evolution, but can also provide incentive to prevent a Pokémon's evolution to a higher stage. Most trios and duos have similar movelists. Pokémon are limited in the way that they may use their moves in battle. The number of times they can use each move is restricted by the move's Power Points. Power Points vary from move to move, but typically stronger moves have fewer Power Points than weaker moves. The amount of Power Points for each move may be altered by items such as . The only move that is not affected by Power Points is . The strength of a move is measured by its power, and other factors such as accuracy affect whether it does damage or not. Some moves have additional effects that cause status conditions on the target, and some do no damage at all. Moves that do not explicitly cause harm to their target are known as status moves; the remaining moves are divided into physical and special moves depending on the individual move's characteristics; the category of the move determines whether the move's power relies on the or stat. It is important to note that prior to Generation IV, the move's category was dependent on the move's type, rather than a distinct variable. Most moves can target only one adjacent Pokémon, but some moves instead can target the user, more than one Pokémon, or non-adjacent Pokémon. Learning and unlearning Since , there have been three main methods of acquiring moves on a Pokémon: by leveling up, by use of Technical Machines and by use of Hidden Machines. Generation II added two further methods: Egg Moves learned through , and moves taught by a non-player character Move Tutor. These two newest methods have been part of all further Pokémon handheld games. In , some Pokémon learn new moves when they evolve. A Pokémon can only know four moves at a time. In order to learn new moves once four have been learned, it must forget one old move for every new move. Some moves cannot be forgotten naturally, such as moves learned by HM. To remove these, a Trainer must incorporate the help of a Move Deleter. Moves that were available at an earlier level that the Pokémon does not currently know can be learned with the help of a Move Reminder. In Generation I only, moves learned via level-up won't be learned if a Pokémon gains enough EXP Points to "skip" the level on which they are learned, while in Generation II they were learned after leveling up. Since Generation III, they are learned while the Pokémon levels up. Unique moves Some Pokémon have moves specific to themselves or their evolutionary line. These unique moves are known as s. Some of these moves are powerful moves that only certain Legendary Pokémon can learn, but other moves serve to highlight game mechanics or create unusual effects. One example is 's , which allows it to possess almost every conceivable move. Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology *1